Mis recuerdos de un traidor
by tommylupin
Summary: Destinado desde su nacimiento a ser una persona solitaria, un monstruo sin amigos, Remus Lupin recuerda como las unicas personas que se habian acercado a el de manera sincera y sin miedos hacia el, desaparecen de su vida por culpa de un traidor.


Levanté el periódico sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo en el titular de ese día: _**"Capturado Sirius Black"**_. Los cargos eran varios. El asesinato de mas de una docena de Muggles y un mago, además de ser Mortífago. Lo que significa que cumplía el rol de doble agente. Miembro de la Orden del Fénix y seguidor de Voldemort.

Eso no podía significar otra cosa: Él fue quien entregó a Lily y a James a Lord Voldemort. Por culpa de él, dos de mis mejores y únicos amigos habían sido asesinados y el pequeño hijo de estos había quedado huérfano. ¿Qué será del pobre Harry? No sabía nada del chico debido a que últimamente las sospechas de que alguien estaba jugando a dos bandas en la reciente guerra recaían todas sobre mi. Todo debido a mi maldita condición. ¿Qué mierda es lo que hice para merecer esta marca infame que ha generado desconfianza hacia mi durante toda mi vida? Por culpa de esto muy poca gente se ha interesado en trabar amistad conmigo, no puedo trabajar ni puedo vivir tranquilo.

¿El mago que Sirius asesinó? Peter Pettigrew. Otro de mis mejores y de mis pocos amigos.

¡Maldita sea! Este traidor hijo de la grandísima bruja me ha dejado solo. Tres de mis cuatro amigos están muertos y el cuarto se ha ganado unas vacaciones vitalicias en Azkaban por causar la muerte de los otros tres, junto con de la de quizás cuántas personas más.

¿Qué como fue que todo esto ocurrió? No tengo la más mínima idea. Mi vida era bastante tranquila hasta los últimos meses. Bueno, todo lo tranquila que puede ser la vida de un miembro de la Orden del Fénix en pleno estado de guerra abierta contra las huestes de Lord Voldemort. Ahora estoy arruinado. Estoy solo, todos mis amigos están muertos o encerrados, no tengo trabajo y el poco dinero que me queda dudo que vaya a durarme más allá de un par de meses. Eso haciendo esfuerzos para no gastar demasiado y dejando de lado necesidades más superfluas como vestuario y libros. ¡Maldita sea! No puedo en estos momentos sentirme como me siento. Debo reconocer que además del pesar y de la tristeza, siento un gran alivio. Por fin todas las dudas que existen sobre mi, y sobre mis lealtades se disiparán. Al menos queda un pequeño grupo de gente que aún puede confiar en mi y a los que puedo recurrir. Aunque nunca serán como James, Lily, Sirius y Peter.

Maldito traidor, además de llevarte la vida de ellos, de paso arruinaste la mía.

No puedo, no quiero creer que Sirius es el traidor. No puede ser. Pese a que tenía todos los requisitos para ser un excelente mortífago, durante toda su vida renegó de todo eso que lo hacia parecerse en lo mas mínimo a uno de ellos. De su familia, de su sangre "pura", de todas esas idioteces genealógicas que alimentaban el odio y la sed de sangre de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Recuerdo que cuando lo ví por primera vez, estaba desternillándose de la risa junto a un chico de lentes en la fila que todos los de primer año hacíamos para sentarnos frente a todo el resto del colegio y ponernos sobre la cabeza el sombrero seleccionador. Él fue uno de los primeros en pasar. Al escuchar su nombre, le dio la mano al chico con el que se reía en un gesto que parecía una despedida, como si luego de ponerse ese sombrero, inevitablemente se verían separados. Luego me enteraría de la larga tradición de Slytherins que era la familia de Sirius y me explicaría cabalmente el significado de aquel gesto de despedida.

Sin embargo, luego de que el sombrero gritara el resultado de la selección, me dio la impresión de que el gesto fue innecesario. La sorpresa de que el sombrero dijera Gryffindor y no Slytherin fue para los dos. El chico de lentes, que luego sabría que se llamaba James, sonrío con satisfacción. Mientras que Sirius bajó del taburete con una cara bastante indescifrable. Si tuviera que describirla, no sabría decir si era estupefacción, decepción, o de simple incredulidad. Aunque, a decir verdad, la transformación de aquel rostro en el momento que Sirius se tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, luego de echar un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde un tipo rubio y de rasgos afilados lo miraba con una mirada penetrante, llena de desprecio y hasta asco u odio, despejó todo asomo de duda: Aquel chico que había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor, a pesar de pertenecer a una increíblemente larga estirpe de Slytherins, probablemente era el chico más feliz de todo ese enorme salón lleno con cientos de alumnos.

Luego de que el sombrero me seleccionara a mi en Gryffindor -momento no exento de tensión y nerviosismo de mi parte, porque estaba viendo en mi imaginación que el sombrero gritaba a todos en el salón que el chico que estaba bajo el no podía ser seleccionado en ninguna casa, dado que en ninguna había lugar para criaturas bestiales, impredecibles y detestadas como los hombres (o niños) lobo- vino el momento en que paso el chico de los lentes, aquel que reía de manera escandalosa junto a Sirius.

El sombrero gritó Gryffindor en el preciso momento en que se posó sobre el desordenado cabello negro del niño aquel, que miraba con cara de travieso hacia todos lados, en especial hacia la mesa de su recién asignada casa, buscando la cara de su amigo para sentarse junto a él.

¿Que por qué recuerdo tan claramente la selección de dos chicos que eran dos más dentro de todos los de primer año? Porque me llamaron poderosamente la atención. No se veían nerviosos como el resto de nosotros, no se veían tímidos, ni nada similar. Era como si fueran alumnos de séptimo año, colados en la selección de los de primero por una apuesta o con la intención de hacer una broma al resto de sus compañeros y de paso hacer pasar una rabia a los profesores, que en ese momento se encontraban reunidos todos en la mesa más alta del salón.

Como iba diciendo, el chico de lentes, James Potter, buscaba con la mirada a su amigo, con la intención de sentarse junto a él para el banquete. Tuvo suerte, ya que la silla junto a la de él estaba desocupada. Lo recuerdo porque estaba frente a mi, en la misma mesa.

Luego de que se sentó, se saludaron como viejos camaradas y rieron de un chiste hecho a costa de otro chico que había sido recién asignado a la casa Slytherin. Un chico delgado, con el pelo largo, que parecía sin lavar desde hacia varios días y con una nariz ganchuda que hacia recordar el buitre que vi en el sombrero de una mujer que había visto en la estación de King´s Cross esa misma mañana. Esa señora estaba despidiendo a su hijo, que resultó ser el prefecto de nuestra casa. Frank Longbottom.

Bueno, me estoy desviando. La cosa es que se reían de aquel chico, y pese a que él no me había hecho nada a mi, y era primera vez que lo veía en mi vida, no podía dejar de reconocer que el chiste era gracioso y no pude evitar soltar una leve risa. De esas que uno suelta medio escondido cuando sabe que esta riendo de un chiste del que no forma parte.

Sin embargo, el chico de los anteojos me dijo

- "¿Conoces a Quejicus?" - a lo que yo respondí con un "No".

Y en ese momento el otro niño me responde:

-"Ríete con ganas, si no lo conoces, ya te lo presentaremos... mientras tanto, te autorizamos para reírte de Quejicus junto a nosotros. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

- Remus Lupin. ¿Y ustedes?

- Sirius Black -respondió el que me autorizó a reírme del tal Quejicus.

- James Potter -dijo el de lentes.

- ¿Y quien es ese tal Quejicus? No puede haber alguien que se llame así.

Realmente, no podía creer que ese fuera su nombre, por lo que asumí que era un apodo que habían escuchado. Pero James me respondió:

- Es un chico que conocimos en el tren, parece que en vista de que no hay una casa que se caracterice por ser la casa de los grasosos, quedó en Slytherin.

Y volvieron a reírse a carcajadas de aquel desconocido. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, si podemos considerar normal al desfile de fantasmas, los platos que se llenan solos y que luego de terminada la cena desaparecen para dar paso a los postres y al discurso del director, que no recuerdo exactamente sobre que se trató, pero si recuerdo que algunas frases arrancaron carcajadas de todos los presentes.

Luego de la comida, hubo algunas palabras del director, pero que esta vez iban en serio… no recuerdo exactamente de qué iban, pero probablemente eran las clásicas advertencias y prohibiciones a los alumnos de primer año sobre el bosque prohibido, la magia en los pasillos y demás reglas de conducta que debían observarse dentro del castillo. De mas está decir que luego de algunas semanas, olvidé e ignoré todas esas sabias palabras de consejo. ¿Sirius y James? Nunca jamás las tomaron en cuenta.

Después del discurso de las reglas, todos los alumnos nos fuimos a las salas comunes. Cansados luego del largo viaje, satisfechos después de una comida que era capaz de llenar varios estómagos como el de Hagrid y ansiosos de comenzar las clases y la vida dentro de ese castillo con el que muchos habíamos soñado desde que teníamos memoria y muchos otros esperaban conocer luego de haberse enterado de su existencia hacia solo algunos días.

Sin embargo, creo que estaba bastante más cansado de lo que probablemente se sentía el resto de mis compañeros. No. No me sentía cansado. Me sentía derechamente mal, por lo que ante la mirada extrañada de los dos chicos con los que reí y conversé durante la cena, salí corriendo hacia el director, que caminaba tranquilamente junto a otros profesores, probablemente camino a sus despachos o habitaciones. Cuando lo alcancé, sintiendo algunos dolores extraños pero conocidos, le dije.

Profesor Dumbledore, necesito conversar con usted. Es importante.

Claro, señor Lupin. -Buenas noches, Minerva, Horace- Acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Luego de eso, Dumbledore y yo caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta una gárgola, la cual se movió después que el director pronunciara la frase "meigas fritas", dejando al descubierto la escalera de caracol para subir a su despacho. Una vez allí, entre los extraños instrumentos metálicos que había en las tantas mesillas que estaban en la oficina del director, Dumbledore me miro y dijo.

Creo, señor Lupin, que si mis cálculos son correctos lo que estamos esperando está por llegar, ¿cierto?

Sí, señor – dije, sin poder levantar la vista del suelo.

¿Remus? ¿te sientes bien?

Sí, señor, fuera de los dolores, estoy bien.

Entonces, cálmate. Por favor, levanta la vista y alégrate. ¡Es tu primer día en Hogwarts, no dejes que este pequeño problema te amargue.

Luego de eso, alguien golpeó a la puerta.

Poppy, pasa por favor.

Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore.

Remus, ella es Madame Pomfrey, nuestra enfermera.

Buenas noches, Señor Lupin.

Hola –conteste lo más amablemente que pude, sin poder aun levantar la mirada del suelo.

Poppy, -dijo Dumbledore- Necesito que lo examines para comprobar si es necesario trasladarlo esta misma noche o si puede esperar un poco para que pueda pasar su primera noche en el castillo junto a sus compañeros. Me imagino que tendrán mucho que conversar, y considerando que las reglas dicen que deben acostarse y dormir para asistir mañana a clases, lo mas lógico es que todos los chicos de primero se queden despiertos hasta tarde conversando y bromeando entre si.

Madame Pomfrey comenzó a examinarme, me auscultaba los ojos, las manos, me pidió que abriera la boca y que me levantara un poco la tunica para revisarme la espalda. Estuvo así mas o menos unos quince minutos, hasta que dijo.

Creo que puede esperar, Director, aún faltan un par de días para la luna llena. Creo que la ansiedad está engañando al señor Lupin. Aún no hay indicios ni síntomas observables.

Ya escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey, Remus. Ahora por favor cambia esa cara de preocupación y corre a tu sala común, antes de que el prefecto entre a ella y te quedes fuera sin la contraseña.


End file.
